


The Irish Pub

by redbeardgotme



Category: Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeardgotme/pseuds/redbeardgotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi darling,<br/>So first of all, english is not my first language, so if there is any grammar/spealing mistake please warn me. Also is my first time publishing a short story, so any feedback is really appreciated. If there is any form of appreciation (kudos, coments) I will probably upload the rest of the story. Thanks for reading it ♥</p></blockquote>





	The Irish Pub

I don't even know where it all began. Maybe it was when I said yes to that drink, or when I said yes to that course, or when I said yes when he asked for if I was sure. Maybe when wen went over his house.

We were back in New York City, it was summertime. The streets were full, the tourists and their backpacks was all over Manhattan. I considered myself one of them. Was in the big city for a month, a newbie, I would still look at the streets amazed by everything. Me, a twenty one young woman, trying to reach the top of the fashion industry, goal that day by day seemed harder, impossible. I was way too little to shine in that world. But I did somehow, shine, for him. I shined in that old Irish Pub.

\- What bring you here? - He asked, while waving his hand to the bartender. - A Guiness Arnold. 

I laughed, he was quite good looking. A red head in a irish pub, not that rare hun? He had blue eyes, freckles, and a beard that I was eager to feel against my skin. He looked like that guy will probably put you in trouble, and yet you look forward to it. A good old leather jacket with a black shirt and black pants. 

 - A bad day hun? - He asked.

\- A bad day for sure. - I said finishing my drink. I needed more alcohol, maybe I should move on to Whiskey already. - You? 

He shrugged, toke one cigarette of one pocket of his jacket and placed it between his thin lips, and lighted it up. - It's actually feel like home. - He put the cigarette back in his lips, dragging it. - In bad days is actually home.

\- Well then, let's drink to that - I said, and it was my turn to shake my hand asking Arnold-the-bartender to fill up my cup.

 

 - Are you sure ? - He asked while pushing me against the wall. My arms around his neck and his hands way too high on my thighs. 

\- I am totally sure.- I said trying to bring him closer, like it was even possible.

\- is that right? - He asked again, his mouth way too close, he smelt like cigarettes, I hated cigarettes, but i didn't even care. 

\- Is that right. - I said, against his lips while he smiled. I didn't even know what we were doing it, but I liked. Being that close to each other and not even kissing. I bite my lower lip just to not crack a-show-all-my-tooth-smile.

 

Being way too close in a very cheap irish pub. I liked it. Even tho we were close to the door and everyone who entered could see us. See his hands playing with the hem of my black skirt, my hands playing with his hair and neck. Neck that I would kiss for a day, kiss every freckle in that skin. He planted a kiss on my shoulder, the feel of his beard against my skin making me tingle and shrugged, he laughed against my skin and planted his teeth in the same place. He had bite me. And I sensed a electric shock thought my body, it felt like I was hyper sensitive, goosebumps and even nips erected. I really needed to take that bra off me. I planted my nails on his neck. - Stop it. - I said under my breath. He looked at me while thrusting his hips against mine.

\- What ?

\- Stop playing with me. _ I said putting my hands on the hem of his shirt and bringing him to me. It was way too hot in that little dark corner, my skin felt hot. And if he wanted to take me right there I would not be against it. 

\- Oh darling, I just started playing with you. - And then he sealed our lips. just pressing it before making any other action. He lips were thin and we were drunk enough to be way too sloppy. He opened his mouth and his tongue touched my lips. I opened mine. He tasted like cigarettes and Guinness, and that combination just was too good to let it go. I let my hands go up under his shirt and jacket, feeling his skin against my palms, playing with my nails against him.

We stopped kissing just enough we could breath. His hands pressing my waist, or squeezing my ass. - You know, we should get out off here. - He said on my ear, and playing with my lobe. - Not saying that I wouldn't take you right here. Just put this little skirt of yours a little bit higher. - He said while bringing his hands upwards and bringing my skirt with his hands. - But I do want to take my time with you. - He kissed my neck, licked, played with it. Putting me in a ridiculous situation where I was almost moaning in a bar. He putted his hand against my face, his thumb brushing my already sore lips, i opened my mouth welcoming his finger, pressing my teeth against it. - Fuck it. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out that bar, it was raining, but he walked till the end of the street and toke a cab. He said his address, i didn't even listen, I was way too busy kissing, biting, playing with his neck. It was my time. I pressed my hand against his dick, trying to cover it with my thigh over his lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darling,  
> So first of all, english is not my first language, so if there is any grammar/spealing mistake please warn me. Also is my first time publishing a short story, so any feedback is really appreciated. If there is any form of appreciation (kudos, coments) I will probably upload the rest of the story. Thanks for reading it ♥


End file.
